This application relates generally to biometric sensors. More specifically, this application relates to hygienic biometric sensors.
“Biometrics” refers generally to the statistical analysis of characteristics of living bodies. One category of biometrics includes “biometric identification,” which commonly operates under one of two modes to provide automatic identification of people or to verify purported identities of people. Biometric sensing technologies measure the physical features or behavioral characteristics of a person and compare those features to similar prerecorded measurements to determine whether there is a match. Physical features that are commonly used for biometric identification include faces, irises, hand geometry, vein structure, and fingerprint patterns, which is the most prevalent of all biometric-identification features. Current methods for analyzing collected fingerprints include optical, capacitive, radio-frequency, thermal, ultrasonic, and several other less common techniques.
Most of the fingerprint-collection methods rely on measuring characteristics of the skin at or very near the surface of a finger. In particular, optical fingerprint readers typically rely on the presence or absence of a difference in the index of refraction between the sensor platen and the finger placed on it. When the angle of light at an interface is greater than the critical angle and an air-filled valley of the fingerprint is present at a particular location of the platen, total internal reflectance (“TIR”) occurs in the platen because of the air-platen index difference. Alternatively, if skin of the proper index of refraction is in optical contact with the platen, the TIR at this location is “frustrated,” allowing light to traverse the platen-skin interface. A map of the differences in TIR across the region where the finger is touching the platen forms the basis for a conventional optical fingerprint reading. There are a number of optical arrangements used to detect this variation of the optical interface in both bright-field and dark-field optical arrangements. Commonly, a single quasimonochromatic beam of light is used to perform this TIR-based measurement.
There also exists non-TIR optical fingerprint sensors. Some non-TIR contact sensors rely on some arrangement of quasimonochromatic light to illuminate the front, sides, or back of a fingertip, causing the light to diffuse through the skin. The fingerprint image is formed because of the differences in light transmission through the finger and across the skin-platen interface for the ridge and valleys. The difference in optical transmission at the interface is due to changes in the Fresnel reflection characteristics that result from the presence or absence of intermediate air gaps in the valleys.
One characteristic of such fingerprint-collection methods is that the skin is brought into direct contact with the sensor platen. Particularly in high-throughput applications, this raises a hygiene concern with many users, who dislike the notion of placing their skin in contact with a surface that has been touched by many other individuals. Some non-TIR sensors are non-contact sensors, which use polarized light to image the surface features of the finger. In some cases the imaging system may include a linear polarizer and the illumination light may be polarized in parallel and perpendicular directions to provide two images, which are then combined in some manner to enhance the surface features of the finger. While such non-contact sensing techniques have the capability of addressing the hygiene issue, they tend to be relatively unreliable when compared with contact sensing techniques.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved methods and systems for biometric sensing.